Move In With Me
by Sava995
Summary: Jane realizes that space in limited at her house. Jane and Rafael talk about moving in together.
1. Chapter 1

Jane put the last tray of the day on the counter waddled to the elevator making her way to Rafael's suite. She was tired. She worked the whole day at the hotel and was working on set editing a script yesterday. She loved what she was doing and needed the money but it tired her out; especially with her pregnancy progressing.

All she wanted to do was sleep and she was too tired to drive home. Jane would either stay in one of the rooms in Rafael's suite or have him drive her home when he was done with work.

Jane waddled to Rafael's door and rummaged through her purse retrieving the keys that Rafael gave her so that she could come and go as she pleased. She pushed the door open, walked into her "room" and lay on the bed.

She placed her hand on her belly and started talking: "you're making mommy very very very tired". She yawned and closed her eyes, her hand still on her belly. The baby kicked again causing her eyes to open. "Baby, can you please let mommy sleep? Please? Just for ten minutes." She pleaded to her unborn baby.

Jane managed to find a position that she was comfortable in, the baby had stopped kicking, and she closed her eyes taking full advantage of this opportunity knowing that it would not last too long.

When she awoke half an hour later Rafael was opening the door. "Hi baby." He greeted, smiling, walking and sitting down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and let Jane snuggle up closer to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"The event today kicked my ass. I was on my feet all day and your baby won't stop moving and it's driving me nuts." She gave him a small smile. "I want this baby out of me." She whined.

"Only a few more months and we'll be able to hold our baby. And he or she will be driving us crazy in a different way." Rafael touched her belly, smiling thinking of what the future held for him.

"Oh! I can't wait" Jane said sarcastically.

They sat together in silence, Jane closing her eyes as Rafael stroked her hair. Suddenly, Jane was reminded of something and pulled herself up, Rafael holding her back as support "What are we going to do?"

"About?" He looked at her puzzled.

"My due date is not getting any farther away. I still live with Abuela and mom. There isn't enough room for me and the baby. Especially when you come over to see the baby and knowing you that's going to be almost 24/7." She told him.

"Yeah you better believe I'm going to be over every day after work and weekends."

Jane chuckled, thankful that he was going to be a present father unlike Rogelio (not saying that she didn't appreciate him now). Jane spoke: "Babe. Where are you even going to sit? You've seen my house right now. There's baby stuff everywhere and it'll be four people permanently living in that house. I don't think there's room". She looked at him pleading for guidance.

Rafael stayed quiet trying to figure out what to say to her. "Hello, can you say something please?" She turned to him, shook his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention.

"Sorry! I was just thinking and I have an idea. You can live with me. What do you think?" Rafael waited for an answer.

"What? Where is this coming from? She propped herself up slowly.

"Well, you're right about not having much room in the house and the baby is going to be here soon, and I know we haven't talked about it till now, Just think about it though, you'll have more space, you'll have me around pretty much all the time for help and I know despite the fact that you won't say it and because they love you and won't kick you out but you feel like you're imposing on your mom and grandmother." He listed. "And you spend almost all your time here anyway, with work and you usually write here anyway. The only thing you do at home is sleep.

Jane lay back into Rafael's arms, Rafael kissing her forehead. She sighed, he made valid were getting closer and they were having a baby. Moving in together isn't totally out of the blue. Jane was quiet trying to process everything. Was this a good idea? Did she have any other options? Did she want to do anything or move anywhere else?

After being quiet for what seemed like eternity to Rafael, she finally spoke up, albeit slowly. "The answer's yes. I want to move in with you. You make good points. I think this will be good for us." She looked at him to see his reaction.

Rafael didn't say anything, but he did lean forward to kiss her. With her, nothing else mattered. He was happy. She made him happy.

She put her hand on his stomach to stop him. He pulled back and asked: "What? Come on Jane, this is a good occasion."

She nodded acknowledging what he was saying. "I just wanted to make sure, things were still clear. I'm not ready to have sex yet."

Rafael looked at her sincerely and nodded. "Jane, just because I asked you to move in with me doesn't mean we're going to have sex. I know that it is important to you and I respect that. I'll wait till you're ready. You're worth the wait." Rafael said earnestly. "I love you so much" Rafael said and leaned in. Jane responded: "I love you too."

Jane pulled back and looked at Rafael: "Now the question is, how I tell my mother and Abuela? She brought up; eyes wide open in a panic. They would be crushed.

Rafael looked at her and shrugged. He didn't know what to tell her. They would definitely be devastated. Ever since, he had met Jane (not including the time they kissed five years ago), her family had always been the most important thing in her life.

"Whatever they say, we'll handle it together and if you change your mind at all, at any point, we don't have to move in together." Rafael reassured her.

"I'm going to need a couple of days to figure out how to tell them." Jane sighed; she was excited and scared all at the same time.

Rafael and Jane didn't talk anymore about it that night. They just lay together thinking about their future together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Telling The Family

A/N:I originally planned for this story to be a one shot but after watching an interview with Ivonne Coll talking about the future for her character and the prospect of both her daughter and granddaughter moving out and I had this idea!

Jane and Rafael walked to his penthouse, they were both done work for the day and they were going to have dinner with her family. They were going to change into more comfortable clothes.

"Do we have to go to dinner tonight? Can we just stay here and order something?" Jane whined pulling at Rafael's arm leading him to his door.

"Jane, you're the one who asked them if we could have dinner. We have to go." Rafael reminded her.

"I guess. " Her voice trailed off as she waited for Rafael to open the door.

"Can we show up late?" Jane proposed, eyes wide open, pleading to Rafael.

"Jane…" He rolled his eyes, kissed her forehead and laughed slightly at his girlfriend's reluctance to break the news to her family.

"Fine. I'm just nervous" Jane explained to Rafael. "We're not telling them until after dinner. I want to guarantee some part of tonight will be peaceful." Jane continued.

Rafael nodded in understanding and let go of her hand so she could change. Jane grabbed her shoes from her bag and walked into the bedroom.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Rafael, come on! My mom is already texting me. You look good in anything, don't worry about!"

"Hey! None of that talk in front of your mom."

"Oh trust me, I know that but I can say it now right." Jane chuckled as Rafael put his arms around her waist and she around his neck. Rafael leaned down and gave her a long kiss.

"uh uh" Jane said as she pulled away from Rafael. "If we don't leave now, we'll never leave and we'll never hear the end of it from my mom." She said looking at him.

"Fine." Rafael pouted playfully and gave her one peck before walking out the door, Jane walking behind him.

**At Jane's House**

Rafael walked in front of Jane and reached for the knob of the door. The door was left slightly open, meaning that the two of them were welcome to let themselves in.

"We're here." Jane called out into the empty space.

Jane and Rafael could hear movement coming from the dining room. When they walked in, Xo was setting the plates on the table.

"Perfect timing you guys, Abuela's just getting the food from the kitchen. Sit down." Xo explained and gestured for them to sit down.

Abuela sat down across from Jane smiling acknowledging her granddaughter's presence.

They sat in silence; the only noise that could be heard was the utensils hitting the plates; Xiomara and Alba constantly looking at Rafael and Jane waiting for one of them to speak. Jane and Rafael were constantly exchanging glances seemingly trying to survey the situation. After about twenty minutes of silence, Xo spoke up. "Okay, what's going on Jane?" Xo put her fork down and looked at her daughter.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Jane asked her mother nervously.

"Oh, do you want a list of things? 1) you're not talking and your usually the first one to speak 2) you and Rafael keep exchanging glances- more than usual", Xiomara added making sure she covered the comment Jane was about to interject with. "And finally, you're the one who asked if we could have this dinner." Xiomara finished.

"I could have just wanted to have dinner with the two of you." With the baby, waitressing and the telenovela, I'm barely at home now."

"You could have but you didn't and I know that." Xiomara stated giving her daughter an "I know you" look.

Jane looked at her Abuela, who was nodding probably in agreement with her mother. She looked at Rafael, who was trying his hardest to hold back laughter. She elbowed him.

"Sorry, they know you too well and you know that." Rafael explained touching Jane's arm trying to comfort her.

"Okay, okay. I have something to tell you, but can we wait till dad gets her please."

"Fine." Xiomara pouted.

The four of them sat in silence until Rogelio barged in the door. "Sorry, I'm late. Filming ran late." Rogelio walked over to shake Rafael's hand and squeezed Jane's shoulder as a greeting.

"Okay, he's here. Let's talk." Xiomara said quickly anxiously awaiting to hear whatever Jane and Rafael had to say.

Jane swallowed and grabbed Rafael's hand for support and spoke up. Rafael gave her a nod reassuring her.

"ummm, promise me you'll hear me out before you start talking…" Jane looked at her mother nervously. Xo nodded.

"Rafael and I want to move in together." She said quickly.

Jane stayed quiet waiting for a response, then realizing that none of her parental figures were going to say anything she continued. "We talked about it. We think it's a good idea. Think about it. We're in a relationship. We're having a baby. We don't want this baby to grow up going back and forth between houses especially if the parents are in a relationship. Plus, we don't have very much room in this house- at least we wouldn't. It would be me, mom, Abuela and the baby- and the baby has a lot of stuff. And he would be over all the time anyway." Jane finished looking over at Rafael who was smiling at her.

"Jane. You don't have to move." Xo told her daughter.

Jane sighed knowing that this was what her mom was going to say. "I know I don't, but I want to. It's not just a convenience thing. I promise you. I love Rafael and he loves me."

"I know that honey, but is it really a good idea? I mean, yeah we'll be space limited. But we can make it work. We've always made it work. Xo reminded her daughter.

"I know. I know. And I love you for it but I feel like I'm ready to move out." She confessed her voice suddenly turning into a hush, unsure of what her mother was going to say next.

"What about your promise? He's not trying to push you to do anything is he?" Xiomara asked her looking at Rafael.

"No. Mom" Jane raised her voice to stop her.

This time Rafael spoke up. "No Jane. It's ok", he says. I can promise you nothing is going to happen." Rafael said slowly and earnestly. We're doing this because we want to and think it's right for us. But I would never push Jane to do anything that she didn't want or wasn't ready for. I promise you." He told Xiomara.

Xiomara nodded and wiped a tear that had fallen. She was extremely proud of her daughter, who she has become and is becoming. She was flying, she was thriving. There is no way Xiomara could stop her. Even if she wanted to, Jane would somehow continue to see things her way.

"If this is what you want and think you should do, then I'll support you. Know that you'll always have my love and support. She looked at Jane making sure she understood. "You can always come home, this will always be home." Xiomara told her daughter wiping the falling tears.

Jane wiped her own falling tears, Rafael smiling at her because he knew that this announcement was going to end up like this; tears from all the Villanueva women. Jane touched Rafael's leg indicating that she needed help getting off the chair to hug her mother. He put one hand on her back as she got up slowly and embraced her mother in a long hug.

Once Jane and her mother let go of each other, Jane waddled over to her Abuela.

"Abuela… what do you think?" Jane asked her voice soft.

"It's a little fast." Alba said calmly.

Jane knew this and she understood if her family had any reservations. "Abuela, I know. But I promise you, I'm wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was right and where I belonged." Alba looked at Jane trying to read the expression on her face.

"He's a good one." Alba chuckled and hugged Jane.

Jane hugged her Abuela thankful that she was so supportive. Alba pulled away from Jane and started waving her hand towards Rafael gesturing for him to come over and hug her as well. He walked over and joined Jane in the hug.

In the past, he always said that other people's opinions of him didn't matter. It was different with Jane. It felt good to know that people thought he was good enough for her.

"I'm always here. To give you advice or to make you food. Anything you need."

Jane smiled at her. "I know. I might be calling you for food." Jane gave her grandmother one last quick hug before walking slowly to Rogelio, Rafael behind her.

"Rafael, thank you for taking my daughter away from me just when I start getting to know her." He said looking at Rafael.

Both Jane and Rafael knew that he was joking.

Jane smiled at him earnestly. She and Rogelio had gotten close and sure he wasn't there for her growing up but he was present now.

"Dad, he's not taking me away from you. You just have to share me." Jane chuckled.

Rafael and Rogelio chuckled at this statement. "I'm very proud of you Jane."

Rogelio embraced her in a long hug and pulled away when she heard her mother speak.

"When are you planning to move?" Xiomara asked her daughter.

"We haven't talked about an exact date but soon. We want to be settled before the baby comes." Jane told her mother looking at Rafael for reassurance. He nodded in agreement and pulling her closer, his hand now around Jane's waist. He was thankful that this conversation went well and could not wait for Jane to move in with him.

.


End file.
